Phoebe and Coops wedding, chapter two
by CharlotteKing-Freedman
Summary: just the second part of Phoebe and Coops wedding


"Hey watch it missy, you'll end up like me in a few years" Piper said, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards in a smile. Phoebe hopped to her big sister and gave her a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you sweetie" Piper whispered in Phoebes ear.

Later that day, in a secluded but romantic restaurant, Coop held Phoebes hand from across the table. She looked into Coops eyes and smiled. "I just can't believe I'm going to be a dad" he whispered across to her. Phoebe laughed quietly at Coops expression.

"What?"He asked her, laughing back.

Phoebe hesitated, then spoke "It's just, you're so cute. But what about my column and all the other aspects of our lives, I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm as excited as you are, but, being a charmed one, being married, pregnant and juggling a career, it just seems like too much, like something's gotta give"

Coop stared into Phoebe's eyes, knowing how she was feeling. He also knew that she needed someone or something to cheer her up. "Hey, well I'd prefer it if you don't decide to drop the whole marriage thing" he winked at her.

Phoebe looked up at Coop and sighed. "I'm going to need you Coop."

"I know."

"More than ever"

"I know"

"But..."

Coop cut Phoebe off and started talking. "When I married you Phoebe, I made a promise. I will be here for you, day night, any place, any time, if I have to travel back to the start of time, to the end of the world to save you, I will. If I have to die so that you can live, I will, because I love you so much it hurts." Phoebe leant across the table and kissed Coops cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered back, closing her eyes, lingering in front of his face. Coop held the back of her neck and pulled her forwards on to his lips.

Later that night as Coop and Phoebe were changing for bed he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach in a big bear hug. Phoebe let her head fall back onto his chest and shut her eyes, smiling. Coop bent down and pecked her neck, pushing her towards the bed. Phoebe groaned and tried to turn around. "I just want to hold you Phoebe" Coop whispered in her ear. Phoebe allowed herself to be lowered onto their bed and Coop slid under the covers beside her. She turned around to face him and placed her hand on his cheek. He rested on arm on her waist, the other playing with her long brown hair. Phoebe kissed Coops face, first his nose, then his forehead and finished by kissing his lips.

"Baby, we have each other, and with me and your sisters together, nothing's gunna hurt you. Paige and Piper both have jobs and kids and still manage the Charmed One duties, you're just not giving yourself enough credit for how amazing you really are". Coop reassured her. Phoebe listened to her husband, but felt her eyes drooping, getting heavier and heavier as sleep washed over her.

Coop watched her sleep in his arms and felt immensely protective of her. He swore to himself that nothing would hurt Phoebe or his unborn child, nothing. He kissed phoebes sleeping lips, then cuddled closer to her and fell asleep himself.

Four months later.

Phoebe stretched out her body basking in the warmth of her bed. She smiled sleepily as she felt Coops dead weight beside her. She rolled over closer to him and watched him breathe deeply, a look of happiness spread over him as if he were dreaming the best dream known to mankind. His eyes suddenly flickered open and looked through to Phoebe's soul. She let him in closer; let him feel her heart, her happiness, her love. He smiled at her, kissed her, then quickly jumped out of bed into the ensuite. Phoebe followed, aware of her stale morning breath. Brushing her teeth, she suddenly remembered what day it was, she spun round to face Coop, who was shaving, but saw that he too had remembered. He grabbed her small body and spun her round the bathroom like a doll. She laughed and when he put her down she threw her arms around his waist. "Honey, we're going to see our baby for the first time" she cried. Coop gazed down at his wife. "Hey, hey why the tears?"

"I'm just so happy" she whispered back.

"Me too, I can't wait to see my little slugger."

"Slugger? Are you serious? You know that it's a girl, right, I mean, my premonition of the future told me it would be a girl." Scoffed at Coop, whose face turned from a smile to a look of puzzlement.

"But...that doesn't mean we can't have a boy before her, right?" Called out Coop as Phoebe started to walk away from him. She turned around and winked at him. "Sure thing babe, we'll just wait until the scan."

2 hours later

Phoebe was lying down on the doctor's bed, squeaking at the cold jelly being rubbed over her slightly curved stomach. Coop sat in the chair next to her, holding her hand tightly. He kissed her hand quickly then smiled up at her. "She's gunna be so cute" Phoebe cooed down to him.

"HE will be exactly like me" Coop played along mischievously.

"Okay so let's have a look at your baby" said the middle aged ultra-sound technician in a very nasal voice. The screen to the right of Phoebe and Coop flickered, and then a black and white image showed up.

"Ohhh, it looks like a peanut" murmured Coop as Phoebe slapped his chest playfully.

"Oh wow, that's odd" the doctor said to himself. Coop stood up "What's odd is there anything wrong with it?"

"Oh no, it's just your baby seems to have an unusually strong heartbeat for how young it is"

Phoebe giggled and Coop sat back down again. "Let's just say it runs in the family" she replied to the doctor. "So is it a little girl or boy?"

Coop butted in suddenly "It's a boy; I can see his little...ding dong" staring at the picture the technician had just printed.

"Well, no, actual that's her umbilical cord" Phoebe laughed out loud as Coops face turned bright red.

Coop shook his embarrassment off and grinned at Phoebe. "We have a baby girl?" She nodded at him, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can have a touching moment" said the doctor as he shuffled out of the room, leaving the printed pictures on the side table.

"What is up with that guy?" Phoebe asked as the door shut behind him. Coop ignored her question and leant down and snogged Phoebes open lips.

"All I can say is that she better look like you and not me"

Walking out of the ultra-sound clinic, they held hands and smiled like the new parents they were. Phoebe started to head towards the parked car, but Coop stopped and pulled her back.

"Let's go for a walk." He half asked, half told her.

"Okay, but it's getting cold, so not too long."

They walked along the sidewalk, hands linked between them, just taking in the sights and sounds of San Francisco.

"Wanna get star bucks?"Phoebe asked hopefully even though she had left her purse in the car. Coop smiled at her "Sure, but no coffee for you, only a smoothie or something"

Phoebe sat and drank her blueberry and banana smoothie while Coop teased her with a flat white. "Hey that's totally not fair; there should be a rule that dad-to-be can't eat what their pregnant wives can't."

Coops eyes twinkled with mischief. "Hey, we should head back soon; your sisters will start to worry."

"No, Piper will start to worry, like always, Coop; can we go to Venice quickly?" Coop laughed at Phoebes pleading face. "No babe, we have stuff to do today, I have a surprise for you back at the loft"

Back at the manor

"Thank you thank you thank you!" screamed Paige when she found out that Phoebe's baby was a girl. "I can't believe it, ohmygosh, I'm going to spoil her and buy her so many cute dresses!" she cried out laughing.

Piper slid forwards and hugged her sister. "Well at least we can have one girl in the next generation."

Okay..so there will be more coming


End file.
